elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Billy/Dr. Horrible
|image = Image:DrHorriblePic.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Billy-buddy |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 30 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 2288 (Deck 11) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = statusunquo |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Doc }} is on a boat! Canon Information Abilities/Powers: Well. He's pretty smart. And his inventions mostly work. You want a transmatter ray? He'll give you a transmatter ray, and it'll totally transport diamonds and stuff through space. You just need to be okay with the fact that they might... End up in liquid form. Or something. (Look, it's a work-in-progress...) Apart from the super brain, Doc's a pretty normal guy. He does seem to have a bit of extraordinary resilience though, because he gets beat up by Captain Hammer countless times -- being choked and smashed into walls and flung into billboards and having cars thrown at his head -- but he always walks away none too worse for the wear. Fantasy physics, perhaps. Also, he sings pretty well. Vocal coaches: they're worth it. Strength: BRAIN? Weakness: PENNY? Personality: However much Billy wants to convince others that he's the evillest villain in Los Angeles since Mister Maniacal, he really is just a bit of an awkward dork with good intentions going about them the wrong way. The main reason for the whole "supervillain thing" he's got going on is that he believes that the type of world-changing, problem-fixing power he needs can only be taken. By force. So although he is interested in changing the world for the better -- fixing the status quo, because it's not quo -- it's gotta be done with lots of ray guns, and evil laughter, and maybe a henchman or two. After all, his hero and would-be boss is Bad Horse, the most sinister mastermind out there. To impress that stallion, you've got to bring something good to the table. Billy had always been smart for his age, bumped a few grades up and teased for his brightness by older, stronger kids. This gave him a great disdain for people who used brute force over brains (see: Captain Hammer, the biggest tool in the world). When it comes to evil master plans, his lay on the cognitive end of the spectrum. While he could vaporise the mayor or something, blowing up mailboxes and messing up the bureaucracy is more his speed. In fact, anything that isn't killing in general is more his speed, because again: despite how evil he claims he is, he isn't despicable enough to really off someone. There's no style, no finesse to it. And he's a pretty good person, besides. By all regards, he should be a great catch for any lady out there...He's smart, sensitive, witty...Only thing is, he's horrible (no pun intended) when it comes to communicating with most people on a normal level. Especially if they're pretty, red-headed social reformers named Penny. Case in point: the guy's been going to the same laundromat as this girl for years and it's taken him that long to gather up the courage to speak to her (and she was the one that initiated the conversation anyway.) But while he can often fumble over his words and metaphors when flustered, punctuating stutters with an interesting blinking tic, Billy can be quite glib and sarcastic otherwise. It kind of depends on who he's talking to, because there's a difference between exchanging banter with Captain Hammer (who is about as clever as his namesake) and trying to talk to a beautiful woman. Criminy. Well basically, Billy is a well-intentioned man who tends to take rather extreme measures to fulfil those intentions. All he wants to do is change the world, get the girl of his dreams, and take his rightful place in the Evil League of Evil. And see his nemesis cry, but let's take these things one step at a time... Extra: Laundry day is his favourite day of the week. Elegante Deaths: None yet, thank goodness. Warnings & Punishments: None yet, but you should expect one soon. Relationships TO BE UPDATED Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Dr. Horrible Category:Dropped